Chao (Adoptable)
Chao Adoptables are adoptables that are based on the species chao from the Sonic series. They have been released through various means, such as the Advent Calander, or as milestone adoptables. Advent Calender Chao These chao were awarded for the 2007 advent calander. Every day had a new chao based mostly on those that could be raised in one of the Sonic games (With a few that were created just for Click Critters). These adoptables are some of the more sought-out adoptables on the site. Promotional Chaos Neutral Chao There was one special chao that was given to those who correctly guessed which chao came out on December 9th's advent day. This is the Promotional Chaos Neutral Chao, of which there are only 4 left on active accounts. This chao does not count towards the collection, and therefore cannot be hatched from a Golden Egg. Promotional Chao Promotional Tails Chao This chao is based off the character Miles "Tails" Prower. It was released on Dec 27, 2007, and given to those who found it in a "Missing Chao" contest. It cannot be hatched from a Golden Egg since it is not part of the collection. As such, it is exceedingly rare. 100,000 Adoptables Knuckles Chao The Kuckles Chao, based on the character Knuckles, was a free adoptable given to users to commemorate the reaching of 100,000 adoptables on the site. 5 Million Hits Jet Chao The Jet Chao, based on the character Jet, was a free adoptable given to users to commemorate the reaching of 5 million hits on the site. Promotional Chaos Devil Chao This chao was given as a consolation prize to users who had entered a valid entry in the "Senior Scientist's Dinomon Dilemma" contest. Users had to sprite a dinomon based on the description given. Promotional Amy Chao Promotional Amy Chao was the third adoptable given out as a prize in the click exchange for Promo Thursdays. It is based on the character Amy. 500k Adoptables Storm Chao The 500k Adoptables Storm Chaowas released to commemorate 500,000 adoptables created on Click Critters. They were available at the Dinomon Handlers for 20 points. There is an imitaion of this chao which was sold for 1 point at the Dinomon Handlers. 500k Adoptables Imitation Storm Chao 1M Adoptables Wave Chao The 1M Adoptables Wave Chao was released to commemorate 1 Million adoptables created on Click Critters. They were available at the Dinomon Handlers for only 5 Green Bottle caps. There is an imitation of this chao which was sold for 1 Red Bottlecap at the Dinomon Handlers. 1M Adoptables Imitation Wave Chao Rider Sonic Chao An adoptable that was available at the BC store for 1000 RBC. Poke Chao Click Exchange Pokechao These chao may be found randomly while on the Click Exchange. There are currently 18 different kinds to be found. These chao are based on Pokémon. Types Fetch PokeChao These Chao can be bought from the Fetch shop, for 50 points(point can be obtained by fulfilling adoptable requestes for Riley). Types Arceus Chao These Chao can be obtained at the Platekeeper, costing three to 10 plates each. The Chao represent the different forms of Arceus. Types Weekly Giveaway Chao These chao were given away as a weekly giveaway. If the user visited the page 5 times a week they would receive one of these Chao. If they visited 7 times a week they would receive 2. There are 9 different ones. Types Cubone Chao A PokeChao available through the prize store. They sold for 150 RBC (Red BottleCaps). Currently it's retired. Other Chao Claw Grab Prize Chao These Chao can be obtained in Level 3 of Claw, Grab, Prize! There are many different types. These types are from Sonic Adventure 2. Types Jewel Chao These Chao are based on gemstones. There are Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Emerald, Gold, and Silver Chao. These were available in the Prize Store for 100 RBC around December 2008, but they had limited stock. Types Power Ranger Chao These Chao are based off the Power Rangers. They come in six colors: green, pink, red, yellow, black, and blue. These were obtainable during the Advent Calendar event in 2008. Types Sacred Beast Chaos Chao (Hamon) Before Meta Knight retired and Dyna Blade was introduced, this Chao was awarded to the people who finished Meta Knight's puzzle before he retired. ﻿ Category:Adopt type